Your Side
by Fujioka Saori
Summary: Naruto selalu sendiri dan sendiri. Kalaupun ada, apakah akan selamanya ? Gax bisa bikin summary !


**Tittle : Your Side**

**By : Fujioka Saori**

**-Rate : K-**

**Genre : Friendship/ Family**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto alias saya *Dibantai***

**---AU and OOC--**

**Met baca, Happy reading all !**

Suasana sunyi selalu menemani seorang bocah kecil 5 tahun berambut pirang yang kini sedang duduk sendirian bersama wajah tannya yang murung di halaman belakang rumahnya pagi ini. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah kolam ikan Koi yang senantiasa menemaninya dikala kedua orang tuanya pergi. Meski gemercik air di kolam terdengar, tapi tetap saja bagi Namikaze Naruto itu bukan suasana yang ramai. Di dalam benaknya saat ini ia sedang memikirkan sepupunya, Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu main menjauhkan kesunyian di rumah dimana keluarga Namikaze tinggal. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini ada pikiran lain di benak Naruto. Entahlah pemikiran apa itu ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kesunyian dan keheningan tak kunjung pergi juga sejak dia selesai sarapan bersama keluarganya yang setelah itu langsung sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto menghela napas menatap jam dinding berbentuk rubah berwarna orange -hewan kesukaannya- yang berdetak tenang dan teratur. Jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 9 dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka 12. Tepatnya sekarang sudah pukul 09.00 pagi.

Biasanya jam segini Sasuke sudah datang menemaninya bermain.

Bosan berada di dalam rumah bersama kesendiriannya, bocah laki-laki itu mendengus dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu utama berniat pergi keluar walau ia ingat pesan kedua orang tuanya agar tidak bermain di luar seorang diri berhubung sekarang sedang zaman-zamannya penculikkan anak.

Namun begitu ketika ia akan menggapai gagang pintu yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya, dia justru melangkah mundur melepaskan ganggaman tangannya pada gagang pintu dengan tatapan tak lepas dari pintu yang tertutup rapat di hadapannya. Dirasakannya sesuatu di balik pintu utama rumahnya.

"Naru-chan~" beberapa detik setelah ia menjauhkan diri dari pintu utama rumahnya, seorang pemuda belasan tahun muncul dari balik pintunya. Terlihat ia mencondongkan badan bagian atasnya ke depan, "Maaf, Naru-chan. Niichan ada sedikit urusan," pemuda itu pun masuk lalu menutup pintu dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah Naruto yang memasang tampang murungnya seakan mengungkapkan kesalahan Sasuke padanya.

Kedatangan Sasuke malah disambut dengan tutup mulut. Setelah cukup lama mereka saling menatap, Sasuke menyudahi acara tatap-menatap mereka dan menggandeng tangan kecil Naruto. "Masuk aja, yuk. Di luar anginnya kencang," ujarnya ketika sudah malas diam-diaman dengan adik sepupunya yang kesepian.

Kini mereka sudah ada di ruang tengah. "Naru-chan sudah makan ?" basa basi Sasuke memancing pembicaraan dengan Naruto yang masih tidak berkata sepatah katapun padanya. Keadaan kali ini sungguh berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat !

Tak mau berkata-kata, Naruto hanya sekedar menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh, bahkan melirik saja tidak.

'Biasanya dia ceria ketika aku datang,' batin Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang sedang menatap layar televisi dengan –sok- serius sampai-sampai perkataan Sasuke tidak ditanggapinya.

"Oiya, Niichan punya cokelat, nih. Naru-chan mau ??" ucap Sasuke seraya merogoh kantung calananya hendak mengambil sebatang cokelat yang baru dibelinya untuk diberikan pada Naruto.

Gelengan kepala sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Naru-chan,"

Pada akhirnya, suara Sasuke berhasil mengambil alih penglihatan Naruto. Kini Naruto memandang Sasuke penasaran, "Hm ?" mata birunya tertuju pada wajah tampan Sasuke yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Sepasang mata biru kembali bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx. Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu pandang namun tak bicara.

Desiran angin di luar mengetuk kaca jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian, titik-titik air membasahi kaca. Hujan gerimis turun dengan lembut. Pelan Naruto menengok ke luar memastikan bahwa diluar sedang hujan.

"Niichan pernah merasa sebal dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya Niichan sayangi ?" wajah imut itu tetap terarah pada jendela. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela kemudian memegang kaca yang telah mendingin.

Perkataan Naruto seraya menyadarkan Sasuke betapa kesepiannya Naruto tanpanya. Mengerti apa maksud Naruto, Sasuke bangkit berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu berdiri di belakang Naruto yang termangu datar sambil memegang pundaknya, "Niichan akan selalu ada di sisimu."

Sebuah kilat memancarkan cahaya yang kuat menggelegar membuat Naruto kecil tersentak. Badannya bergerak otomatis -refleks- mendengar suara gemuruh yang datang tiba-tiba memekakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Entah mengapa air mata Naruto berlinangan di pelupuk matanya dan berakhir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa aku selalu sendirian, Niichan ?" tanyanya lirih. Dia menyeka air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Amh... Naru-chan nggak sendirian, kok. 'Kan ada Sasu-niichan."

"Tapi, nanti Niichan pasti pergi juga. Naru-chan sendiri... nanti kalo' Naru-chan kesepian, siapa yang nemenin ? Kalo' Naru-chan mau main, sama siapa ? terus kalo'... hiks... Kalo' Naru-chan nangis, siapa yang-" kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari tubuh makhluk mungil yang mengutarakan perasaan hatinya. Pelukkan itu telah menghangatkan dirinya menghentikan kalimat-kalimat lirih bocah itu.

Punggung Naruto dirasakan bergetar ketika Sasuke mengelus punggung anak berambut pirang yang kesepian, "Niichan janji nggak akan meninggalkan Naru, kok," sontak muka Naruto yang tenggelam di pelukkan itu terangkat menatap wajah tenang Sasuke.

"Janji ?"

Senyum tulus terbentuk di bibirnya, "Janji," jari kelingkingnya diulurkannya meraih jari kelingking yang lebih kecil. Kedua jemari itu saling bertautan.

Berangsur-angsung wajah Naruto mulai pulih kembali menampakkan keceriaan yang tersembunyi. "Niichan, sini,"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. "Cup !" dan Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke, "Niichan kakak Naru ! Naru sayang Sasuke-niichan !" ujarnya gembira sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Niichan juga," balasnya, "Nah, mulai sekarang Naru-chan nggak boleh nangis lagi, ya," diusapnya wajah tan Naruto yang berseri-seri.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya,"

Langit abu-abu menyelimuti kota Konoha di hari berikutnya. Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Cuaca hari ini buruk, namun kedua orang tua Naruto tetap pergi untuk bekerja meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah dengan di dasari kepercayaan mereka bahwa Naruto bisa menjaga dirinya di rumah. Ditambah lagi dengan Sasuke yang telah berjanji akan datang menjaga Naruto selama mereka pergi.

5 jam berlalu sudah menunggu-nunggu Sasuke hadir dalam hidupnya. Namun orang yang dinanti-nantikan ternyata masih belum menampakkan diri. Bocah itu sudah berada di teras belakang rumahnya sambil melempar bebatuan kecil ke dalam kolam ikan Koi-nya. Mulutnya manyun sebal.

"Sasu-niichan bohong,"

Naruto terus saja ngedumel sendiri hingga, pintu utama rumahnya terbuka. Langkah kaki orang yang baru datang terdengar jelas, sangat jelas di telinganya, "Naru-chan... Niichan minta maaf, ya. Soalnya tadi Niichan harus ketemu sama teman Niichan," tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain tak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya yang tak karuan merajuk atau marah.

"Ah, Naru-chan. Gimana kalau kita-"

"Jadi teman Niichan lebih penting daripada Naru, ya~"

Sasuke mendelik, "A, Nggak dong. 'Kan kemarin Niichan udah janji mau nemenin Naru sampai kapanpun," tangan kanan Sasuke membalikkan badan Naruto yang membelakanginya.

Akan tetapi Naruto tetap mempertahankan posisinya, tak mau berhadapan dengan orang yang telah membiarkan hawa sepi memenuhi rumahnya. Bayangkan saja menunggu seseorang selama 5 jam sendirian. Tentu saja yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah bengong di suatu tempat.

"Ayolah, Naru-chan. Kalo' Naru-chan ngambek, nanti Niichan pulang, lho..." rayu Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Naruto. Sulit rasanya kalau harus membiarkan anak berumur 5 tahun sendirian. Bisa-bisa kepribadiannya akan menjadi negatif, Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi pada adik sepupunya yang imut ini.

"Ya sudah, kalo' Niichan mau pulang, pulang saja !" bentak Naruto. Meski terdengar keras, tapi suara yang bergetar akan tetap saja terasa.

Hati-hati Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya. Awalnya Sasuke mengira Naruto pasti akan menjauhinya. Tapi, beh ternyata dia diam saja di tempat-mempertahankan perasaan, ya?-.

"Iya, deh. Terus, Naru mau menghukum Niichan apa ??"

Langsung kedua bola mata biru bergerak menuju satu titik fokus, yaitu Sasuke. Dia menggeleng. "Nggak," kepalanya masih sedikit tertunduk, "Naru sayang Niichan. Naru nggak mau ngehukum Niichan." tangan-tangan mungil Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Suara imut yang keluar memancing sengiran Sasuke keluar. "Iya, toh ?"

"Makanya, Niichan jangan telat datang terus !" tangan tan-nya kemudian memukul pelan lengan Sasuke memperingatinya.

"Ok, deh, Naru-kun !"

Rambut pirang blonde Naruto berantakkan saat Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Biasanya Naruto akan balas mengacak rambut raven Sasuke, tapi tumben kali ini dia hanya tertawa lebar. Puas rasanya ia bisa tertawa lega bersama Sasuke-niichan tercinta.

"Minato-tousan, sepertinya besok saya tidak bisa datang menemani Naruto. Karena ada sesuatu yang penting," ujar Sasuke memberitahu ketika ia akan pulang ke rumahnya yang berada tak jauh dari rumah kediaman Namikaze.

"Tak apa-apa. Lagipula, Naruto sudah bisa sendiri di rumah. Bukankah kau datang karena keinginanmu sendiri, Sasuke ?" sahut Minato yang baru saja memasuki rumah sepulang kerja.

Raut wajah Sasuke nampak murung mengingat dirinya tidak bisa berada di samping Naruto. Ingatannya akan kesendirian anak itu tidak pernah lepas dari ekspresi Naruto yang belakangan ini sangat sangat sangat sedih. Semuanya berubah sejak dia mulai sibuk dengan tugas-tugas akademi yang menguras habis waktu luangnya.

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam, "Sasuke-kun ?"

Kepala Sasuke naik perlahan menatap Minato yang heran, "A-bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja..." Sasuke masih belum yakin untuk mengatakan permasalahan Naruto. Dia tak yakin kalau harus mengganggu kerja mereka.

"Hanya saja ... ?"

"Sebenarnya Naruto memerlukan kalian," Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

'Naruto, bagaimana wajahnya besok. Kemana sungai air mata akan membawa Naruto ?' sungguh berat bagi Sasuke mengingat perjanjian mereka waktu itu.

"_Niichan janji nggak akan pergi meninggalkan Naru, kok,"_

"_Janji ?"_

"_Janji !"_

"Tousan, Kaasan, hati-hati ya !" Naruto yang berdiri di teras depan rumahnya melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi mengantarkan kedua orang tunya pergi. Selalu begitu. Pagi hari melambaikan tangannya, siang sampai sore diam, malam tidur. Jadwal rutin yang membosankan, sungguh membosankan !

"Iya, Naru-chan juga ya, sayang," Kushina mengecup kening Naruto, "Hari ini kami pulang cepat."

Kedua orang dewasa itu pun semakin menjauhi Naruto, "Sasu-niichan tidak datang, ya ?"

Malam harinya, ketika Naruto sudah bersiap di pintu utama rumahnya menantikan kepulangan Kaasan dan Tousannya sampai bela-belain nggak tidur duluan suara telepon rumahnya berdering nyaring seiring dengan langkah kecil Naruto menuju meja tempat telepon itu di letakkan.

"Hallo ? Ini Namikaze Naruto !" katanya di telepon.

Tuut... Tuuuut.....

"Putus ?"

KLEK !

"Whaaa.... Kaasaan, Tousaaaan... !!" sayang ketika Naruto menengok ke arah pintu, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi hitam pula yang menutupi wajahnya datang. Karena masih kecil, sendirian, dan tidak berdaya, Naruto hanya bisa berteriak. Entah tetangganya dengar atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, Naruto ingin Sasuke yang datang menolongnya, bukan orang tuanya atau polisi.

"Niichaaan... !"

-Watashi wa itsumo anata to made sa reru tabi ni-

_Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun_

"Niichan... ! Niichan... !" teriakkan itu terdengar semakin parau ketika orang misterius itu semakin mendekati dirinya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin bercucuran, mukanya pucat pasi seakan berada dalam cengkraman kematian, "Kumohon, jangan sakiti aku !" pintanya memohon.

Orang itu tak peduli dan terus saja mendekati Naruto tanpa perasaan apapun. Sepertinya hatinya telah kosong seakan sudah tak berfungsi lagi sebagai hati yang peka terhadap apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri. Kini hanya tinggal tiga langkah lagi untuk meraih Naruto.

"NIICHAAAAN... !!" teriaknya keras-keras.

"Diam, jangan berisik ! Atau kubunuh kau !" ancam orang itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sakunya dan diarahkannya ke leher Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto merasa semakin ketakutan. Tapi, dia tidak mau ambil jalan mati. Memutuskan diam. Air matanya masih berleleran di pipinya. Isak tangisnya juga terdengar, "Hiks... kau... hiks.. kau siapa ??" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Berisik !"

Bibirnya kali ini yang bergetar, mengutuk perkataannya barusan, "Maaf," Naruto menunduk.

"Hey, anak mami. Cepat beritahu nomor Handphone orang tuamu !" perintahnya. Ok, gimana kalo' untuk sementara kita kasih nama orang aneh ini 'S' ?? Setuju.. !

Sungguh membingungkan. Bahkan Naruto saja tidak tahu nomor telepon rumahnya, apalagi nomor Handphone Minato dan Kushina. Merasa didesak, untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia kembali mengalirkan air matanya. "Aku nggak tau... Aku nggak tau..." langkahnya mundur ke belakang-ya iyalah-

Kemanapun Naruto pergi, S membuntutinya. Bahkan saat Naruto merengek mau ke kamar mandi. Setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi S memintanya untuk memberikan buku telepon saja. Sementara ia menelpon kedua orang tuanya, Naruto di suruh masuk ke kamarnya.

"Halo, ini siapa ?" tanya Minato di seberang sana. Tertera di layar Handphone-nya nomor telepon rumahnya. Namun suara rendah menyambut panggilannya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai mendatangi dirinya, "Hey, siapa kau !? Kenapa kau ada di rumahku. Memangnya Naru-" Minato mengerjap kaget seketika itu juga. Dia ingat Naruto sendirian di rumah, dan juga ada orang yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kushina yang melihat wajah Minato berubah pun mendekatinya.

"Kalau kau mau masih mau melihat anakmu selamat, segera datang kemari sebelum terlambat ! Tapi jangan sampai kalian membawa polisi. Jika kalian berani-beraninya membawa polisi, jangan berharap dia masih bisa bernapas,"

Sontak mata Minato melebar. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang menggenggam Handphone lalu ditariknya tangan Kushina, "Ada apa Minato ? Katakan !" kata Kushina mulai panik dengan perubahan sikap Minato.

"Naruto.... dalam bahaya !"

Langsung mereka meninggalkan kantor dan segera menuju tempat parkir. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, Minato menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian tancap gas.

Sementara di rumah, Naruto masih di jaga ketat oleh si S. "Hey, anak mami, kau mau apa !?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus yang tidak enak di dengar.

Masih takut dengan S, Naruto menggeleng enggan membuat masalah yang lebih besar lagi. "Nggak, aku nggak mau ngapa-ngapain asalkan kakak berbaju hitam nggak nyakitin aku," sebenarnya S ingin sekali tertawa mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kakak berbaju hitam'. Itu lucu sekali !

Namun ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tertawanya pada bocah kecil di hadapannya ini. "Sudah makan ?" pertanyaan yang berbeda mengambil perhatian Naruto, "Ngomong-ngomong panggil aku S saja,"

"Sudah, S-niichan,"

"Hn. Oya, nih untukmu," S mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dan disodorkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang aneh S. Seakan merasa dijebak, "Nggak usah. Aku udah kenyang," katanya menolak. Ditolak begitu, S senyum dan menjejalkan cokelat itu di tangannya, "Pegang saja. Kalau mau dimakan bareng Kaasan dan Tousan juga boleh,"

Berbeda dari yang tadi, S tidak memaksakan kehendaknya. Kerap Naruto makin bingung meski perasaannya sekarang sudah jauh lebih lega.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana, mengerti ?" S segera meninggalkan Naruto menuju pintu utama dan keluar rumah. Tak lama setelah ia keluar, ia kembali masuk.

Begitu S sampai di hadapan Naruto, dia berjongkok masih tidak menunjukkan wajahnya. Dipegangnya kedua pundak kecil Naruto, "Kau tahu, kau adalah sandera paling imut yang pernah aku temui dalam permainan ini, Naru-chan..."

Mata Naruto membulat, 'Darimana dia tau namaku ?' batinnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja S memeluknya erat sekali dan mencium pipinya lembut. Dielusnya rambut blonde pirang Naruto. Naruto merasa pernah merasakan pelukkan yang begitu hangat dan manis. Walaupun masih merasa aneh, ia terlihat begitu menikmati kehangatan itu.

"Naru-chan, aku menyayangimu sama seperti Niichan-mu, Uchiha Sasuke menyayangimu," ditampakkannya mata onyx miliknya dari balik topi yang menutupi sebagian wajah bagian atasnya dan segera pergi keluar meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumahnya.

'Siapa dia ?'

Selang waktu kemudian, mobil Minato dan Kushina sampai di depan rumah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Minato turun disusul Kushina di belakangnya. Minato mengerjap pintu utama rumahnya terbuka lebar. Minato langsung nyelonong masuk dan menemukan Naruto berdiri cengo' melihat kedua orang tuanya datang tergesa-gesa memeluknya.

"Tousan, Kaasan, kalian kenapa ?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Lho, bukannya ada orang yang berniat menculikmu !?" Kushina balik bertanya.

Dilihatnya sekeliling rumah sepi, "Dimana ? Dimana orang itu, Naru !?" Minato menyebarkan seluruh pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dengan mata biru langitnya. Minato sudah siap kalau-kalau dia tiba-tiba saja muncul tak terduga.

"Oh, maksud Tousan dan Kaasan S-niichan ??"

"S ?" Minato dan Kushina langsung saling berpandangan heran.

"Iya, S-niichan ! Tapi, dia nggak jadi nyakitin Naru, kok. Tadinya emang jahat, tapi dia malah ngasih Naru cokelat," ditunjukkannya sebatang cokelat pemberian S pada orang tuanya.

Suasana hening seketika. Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka lalu mengantar Naruto ke kamarnya dan menemani mereka sebelum Naruto menutup matanya selama kurang lebih 9 jam lamanya.

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke datang pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Kebetulan hari ini hari Minggu. Minato dan Kushina yang biasanya tetap pergi, untuk sekarang memilih untuk tidak kerja menjaga putra semata wayangnya.

"Minato-tousan, kudengar katanya kemarin Naruto hampir mau diculik ?" tanya Sasuke pada Minato yang sedang membaca koran hariannya.

Pupil biru menawan itu bergerak, "Yah... memang benar. Beruntung sekali tidak ada yang dilakukan orang yang katanya Naruto bernama S itu, " Minato menghela napas panjang mengingat kejadian kemarin yang menimpa Naruto.

"Mungkin Naruto berhasil menaklukkannya. Hebat sekali dia !" puji Sasuke.

Sedangkan Minato sendiri hanya sekedar menyunggingkan cengiran Namikaze andalannya dan Naruto.

"Tousan~"

Suara panggilan terdengar. Tentu saja yang tak lain adalah suara Naruto yang sedang menuruni tangga sambil menggosok-gosok matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Piyama orange bermotif rubah-rubah kecil masih melekat di badannya. Ia berhenti menggosok matanya ketika melihat Sasuke ada di sofa ruang tengahnya bersama Tousannya.

"Wah~ Naru-chan sudah bangun rupanya !" pekik Sasuke melihat muka pagi Naruto yang masih _fresh_.

Minato segera menaruh korannya di meja samping sofa. Ia membuka lengannya saat Naruto datang menubruknya minta dipangku. "Niichaaan !!" Naruto menoleh ke kanannya dan melihat Sasuke sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hn,"

"Nah, Naru sama Sasuke-niichan dulu, ya. Tousan ada perlu sebentar," katanya sambil mengangkat Naruto lalu mendudukkannya di samping Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun tolong jaga Naruto sebentar," pintanya lalu berjalan ke belakang rumah.

"Wah, Naru gimana kesannya kemarin bersama S ?"

Naruto menoleh, "S itu sebenarnya baik,"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memasang senyum simpulnya yang terarah pada Naruto kecil yang mukanya menatap muka Sasuke, "Kalo' gitu baikkan S atau Sasuke ??"

" S...asuk—" perkataan Naruto terhenti sesaat. Ia merasakan sesuatu pada nama Sasuke. 'S, S-asuke ??' pikir Naruto. Kepalanya bergerak sontak. O'owh, rupanya ada yang baru saja disadarinya. "Jadi S itu Nii.. Niichan !?!?" pekik Naruto ketika menyadari hal itu.

Sengiran mengembang di bibir Sasuke kali ini, "Haha... Masa' baru nyadar, sih Naru-chan~"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya ia mendelik, "Naru.. Naru-chan ! Iya, kemarin S juga bilang Naru-chan !" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, 'Hmm... pantesan kaya'nya kemaren pernah ngeliat mata _onyx_ kaya' gitu," pikir Naruto menatap bola mata hitam pekat itu dalam-dalam.

"Gyahaha... karena itu memang aku !"

Terlihat mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Kelihatannya dia hendak berteriak. "Hhmmpphhh.." langsung Sasuke ngebekep mukut Naruto agar tidak berteriak.

"Jangan kasih tau Kaasan dan Tousan, nanti mereka bisa marah sama Niichan. Kamu mau Niichan dimarahin Kaasan dan Tousan ??" Naruto yang masih dibekep Sasuke sedikit meronta-ronta. Setelah Naruto menganggukkan kepala, barulah Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

Napas Naruto jadi ngos-ngosan. "Niichan kejam juga, ya. Masa' Naruto dibekep gitu. 'Kan jadi nggak bisa napas !" omelnya sehabis mengatur napasnya.

"Maaf.. Maaf.."

"Tapi, kenapa Niichan melakukan itu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ng ?" Sasuke menujurkan lidahnya. Ternyata dia masih membicarakan 'hal' itu. "Naru-chan sebenarnya ingin Kaasan dan Tousan ada bersamamu, bukan ? Makanya Niichan sengaja membuat mereka pulang lebih cepat. Lagipula... Niichan sudah berjanji sama Naru-chan buat nemenin Naru. Masih inget ??"

"_Niichan janji nggak akan pergi meninggalkan Naru, kok,"_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. "Iya, Naru ingat !" serunya sambil kembali memeluk Sasuke.

"Tapi, yang paling penting.... Niichan. Aku mau Niichan selalu ada bersamaku. Hanya Niichan !" Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

Dagu bocah itu terasa terangkat. Dan kini matanya menatap lurus ke depan, memandang mata onyx lembut Sasuke. Semakin lama menatapnya, jarak antara wajah keduanya terasa semakin sempit. Sasuke memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Naruto yang sebenarnya sedikit bingung, h

"Iya, Niichan janji pasti akan selalu ada di sisimu,"

Janji kembali diucapkan mulut Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke tidak tau kalau ternyata dia tidak akan pernah bisa menepati janjinya pada Naruto selamanya. Dan Naruto pun tidak tahu kalau pada suatu saat nanti Sasuke tidak ada di sampingnya mendampinginya lagi. Ya... takdir yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Niichan, walaupun aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, kita tetap sebagai saudara 'kan ? Kita akan selalu dekat 'kan ? dan satu hal lagi, kau akan tetap menyayangiku 'kan !?!?" tak terasa air mata mengalir setelah ia tahan selama dua tahun lalu ketika Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa-nya.

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan meski sudah terjadi. "Seandainya kau disini, apa kau akan bangga dengan nilai terbaik yang kudapatkan, Niichan ??" langit biru sebagai tempat dimana awan menaungkan diri menjadi sasaran tatapan Naruto. Dia ingin membanggakan Sasuke. Ingin Sasuke melihatnya berhasil.

"_Aku selalu bersamamu tanpa kau sadari, Naru-chan_,"

Seakan langit itu menunjukkan sosok Sasuke yang telah meninggalkan dirinya selama dua tahun silam. Sasuke yang selalu bersamanya selama 7 tahun harus pergi begitu saja.

"Naruto-niichan, ayo kita pulang !" ajak seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam legam lengkap dengan sepasang mata onyx-nya. Tangan tan-nya meraih tangan Naruto mengajaknya pulang ke rumah Uchiha.

"Iya," sahut Naruto ketika anak itu mulai menarik-narik tangannya untuk meninggalkan tempat dimana kakak anak itu beristirahat untuk waktu yang lama, "Sasuke-niichan, akan kujaga adikmu selayaknya kau menjagaku dulu," itulah penghormatan Naruto untuk Niichan tercintanya.

-Kono ai wa itsumo watashi no kokoro ni nari masu-

_Cinta ini akan selalu ada di hatiku_

Fin ~~

**Whew****... !!** Kaya'nya masih belom yakin buat ngepost ni fict. Tapi, udah keburu pengen di post. Soalnya udah banyak temen-temen yang nyuruh-nyuruh buat dipost. –bohong banget-

**Whew****...** **!!** Tadinya pengen bikin cerita yang ceria, humor, kocak, dan gaje abizz. Tapi gak tau kenapa, gak tau kesambet apa, gak tau mikirin apa, kok tangan Sao malah nekad bikin cerita yang... hiks... hiks.... agak sedih dan alhasil endingnya kurang nyambung. Tapi bagi yang merasa kurang sedih, maklumin aja, ya ! 'Kan Sao masih baru n kurang berpengalaman.

**Eeuuyy.. !! ** Dorongan buat bikin fic ini juga karena semua senpai-senpai yang ngisi fanfic lho... Thx buat semua, ya.. !

**Whew****... !!** Review, kritik, dan saran ditunggu, lho ! jangan baca duand, kacih komentar dimana kekurangannya, dimana salahnya, dan kalo perlu dimana gaje-nya !?!?

Mind to review ??


End file.
